Ugandan Flamingo
Ugandan Flamingo The Ugandan Flamingo are a species of Flamingo that inhabits Uganda and various other parts of Africa. They have recently began booming in population due to an increase in Ebola within the country. Causing them to lay twice as many eggs as usual. Appearance The Ugandan Flamingos are the largest species of Flamingo in the world, some can potentially grow to be as big as a grown man. They have long necks, bright red feathers, a very fat egg shaped body which is bright pink. Unlike other species of Flamingo they have very short stubby legs, and arms. The Arms of the Ugandan Flamingo seem to represent the legs of an ordinary Flamingo, however, they are fully functional and used as arm like appendages. Description The Ugandan Flamingo used to be very rare. But Thanks to a recent increase in Ebola that spread throughout Uganda allowed the Flamingos to be able to be twice as fertile and can lay twice as many eggs. Ebola also enhances the overall health of the Ugandan Flamingos. They are now able to grow up twice as fast and live twice as long. They first originated in Uganda, but shortly after the Ebola outbreak, their population sprung up so much that they needed to migrate to other areas. The Ugandan Flamingos are able to perform many different tasks thanks to their arms. The Flamingos have been known to be able to Skateboard and Dance. They also know how to work a radio to play their favorite songs. Behaviors The Ugandan Flamingos are almost as chaotic as the Ugandan Knuckles are. They tend to gather in flocks of large numbers and raid different lands in attempts to claim it as their own. They do not attack the Ugandan Knuckles lands as they recognize the Knuckles as allies. Likewise the Ugandan Knuckles see the flamingos as allies as well, they even sometimes share their own land with one another. Unlike the Ugandan Knuckles, they do not have the same religious beliefs. However, they do have... some sort of religion. It is unknown what their religion is about but their ways of repenting involves gathering around a bonfire and chanting "Gwa Gwa Chuka, Gwa Gwa Chuka." while doing a small ritual dance around the fire. It is currently unknown what the purpose of these ceremonies are, nor do we know what exactly they worship. The Ugandan Flamingos make a sound that sounds strikingly similar to the Knuckles War Cry which is the loud chanting that goes "GWA GWA GWA GWA GWA GWA" Unlike the Knuckles, the Gwaing is more of a form of communication while the Knuckles Gwaing is a war cry. The Ugandan Flamingos can also use their Gwas as a war cry to let the other birds know it's time to attack, but they also use the Gwas to Sing, Speak, or just because they feel like making noise. A Monstrous Sub-Species Ugandan Pterodactyl The Ugandan Pterodactyl otherwise known as the "Gwadactyl" Is a subrace that branched off from the Ugandan Flamingos. These new creatures are very similar to the Ugandan Flamingos in terms of behavior mixed with the behaviors of an actual Pterodactyl. Origin It is unknown what the origin of this strange subspecies is. However some have theorized that when a flock of Ugandan Flamingos traveled to Toxic Uganda and drank some of the toxic water. This caused a massive mutation in the Offspring when they laid their eggs, and they hatched into these prehistoric flying lizards. Appearance They have the same color scheme as the Flamingos except instead of feathers it's scales. They bare the Head, Wings, and legs of a Pterodactyl. They are also Massive. They are estimated to be as large as a regular Pterodactyl which can grow to be 36 feet (11 m) Behaviors They pretty much enharret the same behaviors as a Ugandan Flamingo, however they also have various behaviors that Pterodactyls have. They also have a mighty Gwa call. Their gwaing Roars are so loud that they can be heard from miles away. These calls are very intimidating and can be used to frighten off rivals or attackers. In fact, long ago before the Best Bois went nearly extinct, they Best Bois attempted to attack Uganda. They invaded the Ugandan Knuckles land and started attacking the Knuckles tribes. Until suddenly a Ugandan Pterodactyl Swooped down and landed on the Island that the Best Bois were attacking and furiously flapped it's humongous wings while Roaring it's mighty Gwa Call. The Best Bois were struck with fear at the sight and sound of the massive beast and remaining survivors retreated quickly with their tails between their legs. Additional Info The Ugandan Flamingos also tend to play tribal music. The Ugandan Flamingos and Ugandan Pterodactyles are inspired by a character that you can create in Roblox on a game called "Robloxian HighSchool" The Ugandan Flamingos once invaded a high class bar. The attack was successful and the bar owner and employees were forced to vacate the premises and the Flamingos started running the bar themselves. Making other people serve them shrimp and beverages. They know how to ride on Buses and Metros like a human. Category:Species Category:Characters Category:Ugandan knuckles friends Category:Knuckleses Category:Not a real knuckles Category:Memes